E voce nunca percebeu?
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Um pouquinho dos sentimentos de Junko e Kyosuke um pelo outro.


**Fanfic: **E você nunca percebeu?

**Gênero: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **Não, NANA não é propriedade minha.

* * *

_Junko, vai me dizer que você nunca notou?_

_Nunca, nunca, nunca. Como os meus olhos brilhavam quando eu via você. Como o meu sorriso era tão mais feliz quando você estava perto. Como eu dormia tranqüilo com você ao meu lado._

_Junko, você nunca notou?_

_Quando eu te vi, na primeira vez. Naquela sala de aula. Foi estranho, foi bom. Junko, você não notou como os meu olhos se recusavam a deixar o seu rosto?_

_Eu disse a você, mais tarde, que havia gostado de você desde a primeira vez que te vi. Mas acho que você não me levou a sério._

_Mas, Junko, eu espero que você entenda que eu estou falando sério. Por favor, entenda._

Junko bocejou, levantando as mãos para proteger os olhos da claridade do quarto. Ela ia começar a resmungar quando viu a figura de Kyosuke sentado de frente para a janela. Ela observou atentamente enquanto ele terminava um cigarro e puxava outro.

- Você vai acabar com câncer fumando desse jeito...- ela disse, com ares de quem está apenas constatando um fato. E ele sorriu de lado, porque não tinha o que dizer – O que foi?

Então ele virou o rosto para encara-la. Péssima idéia. Ela estava tão espontaneamente linda, jogada na cama de maneira preguiçosa com o cabelo desarrumado, cheio daqueles cachos que ele amava.

- O que foi? – ela repetiu, agora intrigada – Por que está em encarando desse jeito?

- Não. Nada.

- Odeio essa sua mania de não me dizer o que você está pensando. Que droga, Kyosuke! – ela esticou o braço, buscando um cigarro em cima do criado-mudo. Colocou-o entre os lábios e soltou um suspiro de insatisfação quando não conseguiu achar o isqueiro. Sem alternativa, pos-se de pé e foi até Kyosuke e acendeu seu cigarro com o cigarro dele.

- Fumar vai fazer você ter câncer, Junko – ele disse, com um ar sarcástico que fez o estomago dela gelar um pouco. Por que diabos ela tinha de ama-lo tanto assim?

- Cala a boca, Kyosuke Takakura. Você não sabe de nada – ela disse, entre uma tragada e outra. Tentando fazer com que o fluxo de pensamentos diminuísse. Mas que droga. Ela ficou parada, ao lado dele, contemplando a vista.

- Você é que não sabe de nada, Jun-chan...

- Jun-chan? Você nunca me chamou de Jun-chan....o que há com você hoje? E, por favor, para de dizer que "não é nada". Odeio quando você esconde tudo de mim.

- Não estou escondendo nada, Junko – ele disse, encarando ela, depois de tragar – O que eu não digo, é algo que você já deveria saber – disse, soltando a fumaça.

- Algo que eu deveria saber? – ela perguntou, um pouco confusa.

Ele sorriu, puxando o braço dela até que ela caísse sentada em seu colo. Então tomou o cigarro das mãos dela e o abandonou junto com o seu no cinzeiro. E a beijou.

_Junko, você não percebeu, naquela noite enquanto falávamos sobre Nana e Shoji? Quando você disse que a Nana trocaria o Shoji por um homem maduro, rico e tolerante. E ate mesmo você ficaria com um homem assim._

_Junko, você não percebe como eu me esforço para ser maduro e tolerante? E como eu trabalho duro parar ter grana. Droga, Junko, você não percebe nada._

_Você diz que eu sou muito sossegado, mas eu não sou. Só tento parecer sossegado para que você veja que minha maturidade e tolerância fazem de mim um homem compreensivo. Para que isso mostrasse como eu te amo. Junko, era só pra isso. Junko, você não sabia?_

Ela afastou-se dos lábios dele com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Você está estranhamente muito romântico hoje, Kyosuke.

- Sempre fui romântico – sorriu, puxando-a mais uma vez. E mais uma vez ela se deixou levar pelos braços dele, pelo gosto dele, pelo cheiro dele.

E se deixou envolver pelos toques e caricias dele e pelas palavras desconexas que ele falava enquanto faziam amor.

E então, mais uma vez estavam sob as cobertas, exaustos e satisfeitos. Com os corpos suados repousando lado a lado. E mais uma vez a cabeça dele estava sobre o ombro dela, de onde ele podia sentir o perfume da pele dela. As mãos dele envolviam firmemente a cintura dela, de modo que ela não poderia se afastar. De modo que ele pudesse fazer com que ela não fosse embora nunca.

- Eu te amo, Junko Saotome – ele disse em voz baixa, com a certeza de que ela já estava dormindo.

A resposta veio um minuto depois, quando o estomago dela descongelou e o coração voltou a bater em ritmo normal.

- Eu amo você também....

_Você nunca percebeu que eu sempre percebi as suas intenções. Nunca percebeu que eu sempre li nas entrelinhas. Kyosuke, você é como um livro aberto pra mim. Você nunca entendeu muito bem as minhas atitudes em relação à nos dois. Você nunca entendeu muita coisa sobre nós dois, Kyosuke._

_Como naquela noite, quando falávamos sobre os barulhentos da Nana e do Shoji. Como quando eu disse que até mesmo eu ficaria com um homem rico, tolerante e...mais o que mesmo? Ah, sim. Maduro._

_Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer, mas eu explico. Só estava tentando fazer você falar que não me deixaria fugir com outro homem. Kyosuke, só estava tentando fazer você falar._

_Como quando você não pode entender porque eu odiei aquela dissimulada da Kawamura. Foi porque você insistiu em dizer que ate mesmo você a achou bonita. Menina miserável._

_Kyosuke, você nunca reparou como eu fiquei perdidamente apaixonada por você assim que o vi. Você nunca percebeu as minhas intenções porque estava ocupado demais tentando me fazer perceber as suas. E eu acho que é isso que em faz amar você, ainda que não tenha muita lógica._

E voce nunca percebeu?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Minha primeira fic de NANA e logo com meu casal favorito que nao aparece tanto. Junko e Kyosuke. Amo esses dois. Nao sei o que falar da fic, achei que ela ficou bonita e quero saber se alguem gostou. Mandem reviews por favor!!!!

Um beijo a todos,

Lika Nightmare.


End file.
